A day in the Park
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Henry just wasn't having a good day. His house-mates were driving him crazy. What else could deprive him from his nice, quiet, peaceful, no Digimon or shouting Saturday?


A day in the Park.

_Henry just wasn't having a very good day. Terriermon was being the hyper active run-around-and-just-talk-and-move-the-whole-time Digimon, Suzie had her complaining voice on, Lopmon was feeling down and pessimistic again. What else could deprive him from his quiet Saturday ?_

* * *

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
__''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

Henry's eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. He closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten in his head.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

It wasn't working. The insides of his head were working full speed, trying to think of something to calm him down.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

Nothing. He could come up with nothing. What was wrong with his house mates! The whole day, talk, talk, complain, moan and talk.

'_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

He was getting sick and tired of it. All he had wanted to do was watch TV. Couldn't they be quite for just a moment!

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

Apparently not. Henry closed his eyes again and groaned in frustration as the channels started switching rapidly.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

Something was tugging at his trouser leg, another thing was bouncing up and down the sofa next to him and another was tapping his head.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

''WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT? JEEZ WHAT COULD GET ANY WORSE THEN YOU THREE?''

Henry just exploded. This had been going on for too long. Ever since he got woken up by Terriermon saying he needed the 'potty', then Suzie wanting to go to the park and Lopmon who had a bad dream about the D-Reaper coming back. He was sick and tired of the noise and wanted some QUIET.

''…''

''…''

''…''

Finally.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

Henry groaned and threw his head back on the sofa. He rested his arms around the back of it and just sat there with his eyes closed, trying not to go crazy because of his partner, sister and sister's partner.

''_Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry.''  
''Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy .. Henwy ..''  
''Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry. Oh no, no, no. Henry.''_

It was really getting to him. Really getting to him. Seriously. This was just horrible. Couldn't someone get some peace and quiet around here?

''Henry?''

Apparently not.

''Yes dad?'' Henry gritted his teeth.

''There's a girl at the door for you,'' he said. Henry slowly and horrified turned his head to look at his father, ''And it's not Rika or Jeri.''

he slowly got up. He looked around him. Oh right. Now it was quiet when there was a _girl _at the _door_ for _him_. Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon were staring up at him in silence.

'_3.. 2.. 1..'_

''Is it a cute girl?'' Terriermon piped up.

''Is she pwetty?'' Suzie clasped her hands together and looked up at Henry in adoration.

''Girlfriends can get you into a lot of trouble.'' Lopmon said gloomily.

''Henry's got a girlfriend, Henry's got a girlfriend, Henry's got a girlfriend.''

There went Terriermon again. Henry sighed in annoyance and stuck a hand out as Terriermon bounced passed him. He grabbed hold of Terriermon's ear who just continued bouncing up and down.

''Would. You. Be. Quiet. For. A. Moment. So. I. Can. Sort. This. Out?'' Henry growled. He looked around at his sister and her partner, ''That count's for you two as well. If you're quiet whilst I sort this out I _will _take you to the park Suzie and then you can see for yourself the D-Reaper isn't back, Lopmon.''

''Henry. She's waiting for you,'' his dad popped his head around the door, ''And she is rather pretty.''

''Dad!''

''Henry has a-''

WHAM.

''-Ouch.''

''Just stay here and don't speak a word.'' Henry said threateningly to Terriermon chucking the cushion next to the fallen Digimon on the sofa. He shot a look at Suzie and Lopmon and then headed to the front door.

''Oh, hi Henry.'' a girl smiled up at him.

Henry stared at her in shock. It was a girl from his class, Becky.

''H-hi Becky..'' Henry said slowly and confounded.

''You didn't forget you were going to tutor me today?'' Becky asked carefully. Henry's eyes widened.

''Ahah- of course. That was.. today.'' he stuttered and looked down at the books in her hand.

''Um yes.. If this isn't a good time..'' Becky said and took a careful step back.

''Oh, no, no. I meant, I just lost track of the time!'' Henry lied rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He had completely forgotten he was going to tutor her.. Today, ''Come on in!'' Henry moved aside and pushed the door open further.

''So, are you two going to be alright? I'm heading to work now.'' Henry's dad appeared next to him.

''Oh yeah, sure. We'll be fine!'' Henry reassured him and started pushing him out of the door, ''Just perfectly fine..'' he said with a glum look on his face.

What ever was he going to do about Terriermon, Lopmon and- oh nuts. He promised Suzie he was going to take her to the park. She was going to go mad.

''Why don't you head to the living room. It's a bit occupied, with Terriermon, my partner Digimon, Suzie and her Digimon, Lopmon, though. Would you like anything to drink?'' Henry asked Becky.

''Oh, water would be fine. Thank you Henry.'' Becky said shyly and moved towards the living room.

As Henry entered the kitchen he suddenly widened his eyes in horror.

''What did I do,'' he smacked his face with the palm of his hand, ''I sent her to her doom.'' Henry could almost imagine what the scene looked like in the living room.

_Terriermon was bouncing around the terrified girl, whilst Suzie was trying to get her to play dress-up and Lopmon was telling her all about the horrors she had seen in the Digital World and how both worlds were going to end next time an enemy showed up._

Henry quickly shook his head to remove the image and hurriedly got out two glasses and filled them with water from the tap. He skidded passed the calendar and sure enough it read that he had to tutor her today.

''Aw nuts,'' he muttered, ''I was hoping on a quiet day, but nooo.'' Henry opened the living room door, fearing for the worst, but his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Becky was on the couch with Suzie cuddled up against her, Lopmon next to her shoulder and Terriermon in her lap. That wasn't what shocked him most.

They were quiet.

''How did you do that?'' Henry asked shocked.

Becky glanced over her shoulder and smiled sheepish, ''I've got a baby brother at home. It's not that hard really.'' she told him.

''Wow. I don't think I'll ever be able to do that,'' Henry exhaled in exhaustion and handed her a glass of water.

''Oh, you'll get the hang of it,'' Becky smiled and accepted the water, ''Thank you.''

''I've had almost eight years to get the hang of it and I still haven't got the trick,'' Henry told her and sat down on an armchair opposite her, ''What's the secret?'' he asked hopefully.

''Not going to tell.'' Becky teased and he blinked in surprise.

''Huh?'' Henry was confounded.

''It's for you to find out. That's the fun bit in having a younger sister or brother, and in this case you have three.'' Becky smiled softly and uncertainly.

''Right,'' Henry nodded slowly, ''I think I get it.''

''Henwy. You promised you were going to take me to the park.'' Suzie piped up.

''Yeah, and I want to play.'' Terriermon started again.

''Henry ..'' Lopmon called.

Henry glanced at Becky hopelessly, ''Sorry, but I think I did promise her..'' he trailed off.

''It's alright,'' Becky smile, ''We can study in the park.''

Henry gave her a grateful look, ''Alright then, Suzie. Shoes and coat on.'' he said and Suzie jumped of the sofa happily. Terriermon started bouncing around the room cheerfully.

''Park, park, park, park, park, park, park, park!'' he chanted. Henry felt the urge to smack his face again, but didn't feel like making a fool out of himself in front of Becky. Though he had the feeling that with Terriermon like this, he was going to end up doing that.

''Come on, Henwy! Let's go!'' Suzie called from the hallway and Henry smiled grimly. This was going to be.. Something.

''Yes, come on, Henwy.'' Becky teased.

''Not you too.'' Henry groaned and followed her to the hallway where he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat. Henry passed Becky her coat and she smiled up at him shyly.

Suzie skipped along the pavement merrier with Lopmon in her clutches and Terriermon flying after her. Henry and Becky walked behind them a little more naturally.

''So Henwy..'' Becky started and flashed him a grin.

Henry grinned back and rolled his eyes, ''Yes shorty?'' he answered and Becky laughed.

''How old is Suzie now?'' she asked him watching the younger girl spin Terriermon around.

''Almost eight.'' Henry answered as they passed a construction site. He couldn't help it and had to pause to look at it. It was one of the buildings the D-Reaper had ruined a year ago.

Terriermon came padding towards him shakily. He tried to walk in a straight line, but failed miserably and fell down at his feet.

''Henry. I don't feel too good.'' he groaned.

''Well, wait until we get to the park. I'm sure Suzie is dying to spin you on the roundabout.'' Henry answered looking up at the building where people were working on rebuilding it. He started walking again with Becky at his side quietly.

''So Suzie was only six when you went to the Digimon world?'' she asked softly as they entered the park. Henry couldn't help, but stand still again at a fountain.

''Yes.'' he answered softly, looking up at where Leomon had entered this world. A small girl about a year or two older then Suzie ran passed him laughing with a dog at her heels.

''Sorry. I shouldn't of asked..'' Becky apologized when she saw the faraway expression in his eyes.

''No it's okay. What happened a year ago should never be forgotten,'' Henry smiled at her and they started walking again, ''Never ever.''

Becky looked at him curiously. She had been there when that pink blob attacked the city. She was evacuated to the school, like the rest of the kids in the city. She watched those Digimon- Henry, that goggle boy from a different class and the other kids battle that monster.

''We have lost a few friends, more reason to never forget what happened, and also. We gained friends. That's what I think is the most important reason we should never forget what happened,'' Henry said. He looked up at the sky with his hands shoved in his pockets, ''Sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with all this.'' he smiled at her apologizing.

''No, it's alright. I'd like to hear about it. If you ever need to talk. You can asked me. Besides, you're totally right. If that thing had-''

''The D-Reaper.'' Henry nodded.

''- if that D-Reaper hadn't endangered the world, you would of never met Terriermon. Or Suzie Lopmon. It would of only been you and Suzie and your other siblings.'' Becky spoke.

They watched Terriermon chase a few squirrels around, calling for them to come and play. Then they both winced as Terriermon smacked straight into a tree.

''It would have been a lot quieter though.'' Henry joked and they laughed.

As they came to the park, Suzie grabbed Terriermon and Lopmon by their ears and headed straight for the roundabout.

''Henry!'' Terriermon called out, but in vain as Henry and Becky shook their heads laughing. The two teenagers headed over to a bench where they sat down and watched Suzie push poor Terriermon and Lopmon on the roundabout.

Terriermon and Lopmon's heads were spinning around and Henry could almost see the dizziness in their eyes.

''Henwy, Becky! Look at how much fun Terriermon and Lopmon are having!'' Suzie squealed in excitement.

''How come she calls you by your name and throws the W in my name?'' Henry asked Becky a little sourly.

''Because my name is easier.'' Becky teased.

''How is your name easier? Henry is a normal name! Just as easy as Becky!'' Henry exclaimed.

Becky laughed at the poor boy, ''Calm down, it's just a thing for little kids. You ask your parents if you spoke like Suzie, I used to have a lisp.'' she told him.

Henry looked at her unbelieving.

''Really.'' she nodded.

''Can hardly believe it, but what about that math homework?'' Henry asked.

''Oh right,'' Becky said and opened her math book, ''Look, this is the problem-''

''Hey, Henry!'' a voice called. Henry and Becky looked up and saw Takato running towards them with Guilmon at his heels.

''Hey Takato.'' Henry greeted him.

''You're Becky right?'' Takato said to Becky.

''Yes, I am. How did you know?'' Becky asked him curiously.

''Well, Henry told me about him-''

Henry jumped up and placed a hand over Takato's mouth, ''About me having to tutor you and looking forward to it!'' he told Becky, laughing a bit embarrassed.

''Oh, alright..'' Becky nodded her head a little confused.

''Anyway, this is Takato. And that's Guilmon,'' Henry said and pointed at the red dinosaur Digimon who was helping Suzie push the roundabout. Lopmon and Terriermon were holding on in sheer terror, their heads lolling about, ''They're my friends.''

''Hey, Takato! Henry!'' a voice yelled. Henry felt like smacking his face with his palm again, but resisted as Kazu came running up with Guardramon, Kenta and Marineangemon.

''So much for my quiet day.'' he murmured glumly as the four came up to them.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Kenta asked brightly.

''Well you know Guilmon. Can't be cooped up in the house for very long.'' Takato shrugged and they looked at Henry and Becky.

''Terriermon.. Suzie.. Lopmon..'' Henry trailed off lamely.

''Henry promised Suzie he would take her out to the park, and I suppose Terriermon and Lopmon were being a little much of a handful for Henry. And he forgot that he was going to tutor me, so that's pretty much why we're here.'' Becky filled in for the others cheekily.

Henry gaped at her, flushing bright red, ''I didn't forget..'' he trailed off lamely again.

''Of course not, Henry. It just slipped your mind,'' Becky teased, ''But don't worry about it. I don't really feel like school work today, so it's fine if you want to hang out with your friends.'' she said and stood up.

''Hey guys!'' another voice called. They all looked around to see a purple hurricane rushing towards them and knocking Kenta down.

''Hello!'' Monodramon beamed at them.

''Monodramon!'' Ryo shouted exasperated, ''Can you just calm down! Sorry about that, Kenta.'' he apologized and helped the boy up.

''It's alright..'' Kenta said a little breathlessly and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

Monodramon and Ryo glanced around them and grinned at each other happily, ''I guess we won then, pal.'' Ryo grinned holding up his hand- holding his hand down- for a high/low five.

''Don't sweat about it,' a voice said smugly and Rika jumped down from a tree, ''We've been sitting here for ages, waiting for you two.''

Renamon also appeared next to Rika, smirking at them. Ryo scowled and thrushed his hands in his pockets annoyed.

''Man, we can never win.'' Monodramon moaned.

''Don't say that. They just cheated.'' Ryo quickly said.

''Oh right, _we_ cheated?'' Rika raised her eyebrows.

''Then who were the ones on the bike they left at the entrance of the park?'' Renamon filled in. Ryo and Monodramon glanced at each other sheepish and rubbed the back of their necks embarrassed.

''We don't know?''

''Nice try Akiyama,'' Rika smirked and looked at the others, ''So, what you all doing here?'' she asked them.

''Guilmon.'' Takato.

''Bored.'' Kazu.

''Kazu.'' Kenta.

''Terriermon and Suzie.'' Henry.

''I was just leaving actually.'' Becky said shyly clasping her books to her. She felt rather uncomfortable in the presence of all the kids that had saved the world from the D-Reaper. It was fine with just Henry as he's in her class, and she knew Takato a little from when she was younger, but like Rika and Ryo.. They intimidated her a little.

''Why were you leaving?'' Ryo immediately jumped into action, ''A lovely lady like you couldn't think we were _that_ bad, I mean. look at me- us I mean. We're really fun, really, if you don't count Monodramon and Rika that is.'' he added the last two names.

''Hey! Be nice to me. I'm your partner,'' Monodramon protested, ''And actually I'm loads of fun.'' he added to Becky who giggled.

''Did you really want to go there again, Akiyama?'' Rika asked threatening, making Becky giggle a little.

''Are you going now, Becky?'' Suzie asked, tugging on her arm.

''What? Um, yeah,'' Becky answered gently and turned to Henry, ''I really don't mind if you'd rather hang with your friends, I mean. Maths is kinda suckish.'' she said.

''You don't say.'' Kazu muttered.

''What? No it's fine! I don't wanna ditch you,'' Henry protested, ''That would be mean. I mean.. well, you know, we agreed and yeah-''

Rika rolled her eyes at the boy who by every word grew a little redder, ''What he means to say is, we wouldn't mind if you stayed with us.'' she said to Becky who also looked a little flushed.

''Yeah, that's what I mean.'' Henry nodded grateful.

''You don't mind?'' Becky asked her eyes widening slightly.

''Of course not,'' Takato beamed, ''We'd like it.''''Yeah, you're welcome to come hang with me anytime.'' Ryo said wagging his eyebrows suggestively, making her blush.''Ryo.'' Rika hissed and stomped him.

Ryo grabbed his arm in pain, ''Ouch, sorry!'' he complained.

Becky giggled. Those two were funny, ''I'd like to hang out with you guys.'' she said a little shy.

''That's sorted then!'' Kazu exclaimed, ''Let's play some soccer. I brought a soccer ball!''

''Great idea.'' Rika agreed.

''Do you play soccer, Beck?'' Henry asked her.

''Um, no. Not really.'' she admitted.

''Time to learn to then. The master will be glad to teach you!'' Ryo grinned and stepped forwards, only to be shoved back by Rika.

''And the master would be me. Thank you Ryo,'' she smirked at him, winked at Becky and took hold of her arm, ''I choose Becky.'' she announced.

''Since when were you a captain?'' Kazu frowned.

''Since I chose Becky. Takato. Your turn.'' Rika said.

''Okay, I choose Henry.'' Takato pointed at him.

''I don't want Ryo on my team, or Kazu, so I'll have to choose Kenta.'' Rika frowned.

''Oh, I don't want to play!'' Kenta exclaimed waving his arms in front of him, ''Not after last time!''

''Aw come on. I promise I won't tackle so hard this time, Kent.'' Kazu said.

''No way. I'll just sit down here and watch you.'' Kenta said stubbornly and sat down on the bench.

''Fine then I have to chose one of those knuckleheads.'' Rika growled and glared at Ryo and Kazu.

''You know you'll choose me, so just get it over with.'' Ryo smirked.

''Oh, says who?'' Kazu asked frowning.

''Well, duh. I'm better then you.'' Ryo said rolling his eyes.

''Oh, but Rika hates you more.'' Kazu stated. This time Ryo frowned.

''But it doesn't mean-''

''I choose Jeri.'' Rika called out as Jeri came running up to them with Calumon in the air behind her.

''Hello, hello! What fun!'' Calumon called out happily.

''We're playing soccer, Jeri! Joining us?'' Rika called, ''On my team of course.'' she added.

''Sure.'' Jeri smiled and looked at Becky.

''I choose Ryo.'' Takato said.

''I'm Becky, I'm in Henry's class.'' Becky introduced herself.

''I'm Jeri.'' Jeri smiled at her.

''Jup, she's one of us now.'' Ryo draped his arm around Becky's shoulder, who giggled shyly and ducked out from underneath his arm as both Henry and Rika's foot each stepped on one of Ryo's. Hard.

''What did you guys do that for!'' Ryo howled in pain.''Sorry, I slipped.'' Henry apologized.

''Liar,'' Rika muttered to him without the others hearing, ''I choose Suzie.'' Rika ended with a smirk directed at Kazu.

''What the-! You'd rather have Suzie over me! That's unbelievable!'' Kazu exclaimed.

''That's life, Kazu. Now, let's play.'' Rika said as Suzie jumped up and down in excitement that she was allowed to play.

''Rika is really out of her mind.'' Kazu muttered as they walked towards the grass.

''Alright, Renamon is the referee,'' Rika declared, ''If you make a foul, I'll foul you. Got it?'' she told the boys who nodded walked to the middle of the pitch where Rika and Takato stood opposite each other.

''Girl's get the ball.'' Renamon said and put the ball down at Rika's feet.

''See, she's already picking a team,'' Kazu muttered to Ryo, ''This is so unfair. Why can't Kenta be the ref?''

Rika glanced back at Becky. She just walked away from Jeri and she nodded at Rika with a grin.

''Let's do this.'' Rika smirked and passed the ball to Becky.

''In one go?'' Becky called as she passed the ball to Jeri.

''No, not yet.'' Rika answered as Takato stole the ball from Jeri, to almost trip over Suzie and loose the ball to Rika.

''Rika, I'm free!'' Jeri called and waved her arms. Rika shot the ball towards Jeri and Ryo intercepted it quickly, racing towards the goal in which Rika now stood.

''When was our date again Rika?'' he teased.

Rika glared at him, ''Yeah right. In your dreams.'' she answered and dove for the ball what flew over her arm in between the two jackets that stood for the goal posts.

''ONE-NIL! Who's the master now, huh Rika.'' Ryo cheered and waved his arms around in the air cheerfully. Rika scowled at him and glanced over at Becky. She nodded and jogged towards the other end.

''Jeri, starting now!'' Rika called and rolled the ball towards Jeri.

Jeri nodded and started towards the other end with Rika and Suzie at her heels.

''I want the ball too!'' Suzie shouted in delight, running as fast as she could on her short legs.

''Rika!'' Jeri said as she passed the ball to Rika.

Rika ran to the goal where Kenta stood glowering at Rika fiercely. Rika dodged around Takato and passed the ball to Becky who's only opponent now was Henry.

''Don't think you can get passed me.'' Henry grinned at her. Becky flipped her hair back and grinned back.

''Oh you might be good in that marshal arts. But that's a different thing compared to soccer.'' she answered and ducked under his outstretched arms, lighting nudging the ball between his legs and ran on towards Kazu who stared at her in shock.

''He's not that good in soccer,'' Kazu muttered to himself as Becky got closer, ''That was just luck she got passed Wong.''

Becky laughed at Henry's surprised face as he whirled around, ''Told ya!'' she called and looked back at Kazu.

''Becky, in your back! Akiyama!'' Rika called.

''No problem, Rika!'' Becky answered and sprinted towards the goal with the ball right at her feet. Kazu spread his feet in a defensive position and glowered at the girl.

The corner of Becky's mouth turned up in a half smirk and she brought her leg back. She kicked the ball with her right foot and it flew towards the goal.

Kazu's eyes widened and he looked around, ''What the-?'' he froze mid sentence as he saw the ball rolling to a stop behind him.

''Jeez.'' Ryo jogged up to Becky and stared at the ball.

''One-one, _master_.'' Becky patted his shoulder smugly and walked back to Rika. She winked at Henry who stared at her in shock.

Rika, Jeri and Suzie whooped in delight as Becky ran up to them.

''That showed them!'' Jeri said happily.

''Yeah, but they're not done yet.'' Rika said nodding her head towards Ryo who came tearing towards them with a scowl on his face.

''You go get 'em, Rika.'' Becky grinned as Rika ran towards Ryo with Suzie behind her.

''I want the ball too!'' she cheered.

On the sidelines besides Kenta, Terriermon was groaning and moaning.

''I wanna play too.'' he huffed.

''Me too! Takato-mon looks like he's having loads of fun!'' Guilmon agreed watching Rika steal the ball away from Ryo.

''I don't see what's the fun in it,'' Lopmon sighed, ''They're all arguing about who gets to kick it between their coats.''

''But it does look a lot of fun.'' Terriermon said as Monodramon looked on eagerly.

''Rika!'' Becky called running up behind her.

Rika glanced back and slipped passed Takato and dodged out of Henry's foot range. She sprinted towards Kazu who was determined not to let the ball through again.

''An accident. That was it. Just a lucky shot,'' he muttered darkly, ''I don't see any other option.''

Rika suddenly ran to the right leaving the ball in front of the goal. Kazu instinctively jumped to his right after Rika.

''KAZU! THE BALL!'' Henry shouted as Kazu looked over and saw Becky shoot the ball through the jackets.

''That was cheating!'' Kazu yelled.

''Na ah!'' Becky laughed.

''Pay attention next time,'' Rika smirked, ''I didn't have the ball did I?''

''TWO-NIL FOR US!'' Jeri cheered.

''Eat that, suckers!'' Becky grinned and jogged back to Jeri.

''She's getting way on my nerves.'' Ryo frowned.

''Just because she's better then you.'' Henry pointed out.

''Since when are you rooting for the girls?'' Ryo asked surpised.

''I-I'm not, I was just saying!'' Henry stumbled over his words in embarrassment.

''Sure, Henry.'' Takato teased taking the ball from Kazu.

''I was!'' Henry protested wide-eyed.

''LET'S PLAY!'' Terriermon cried out and flew towards the ball in front of Takato's feet.

''Huh?'' Takato looked up surprised, ''No! Guilmon, don't!'' he cried out as his partner Digimon knocked him over.

''Monodramon! Catch!'' Terriermon called happily and threw the ball towards Monodramon.

''Terriermon!'' Henry shouted.

''No, don't!'' Ryo exclaimed in horror, ''He'll-'' Ryo stopped talking and hung his head hopelessly as Monodramon caught the ball with his mouth.

Monodramon looked up surprised as the ball blew out it's air and hung flat between his teeth, ''What did I do now?''

''Oh no, Monodramon!'' Terriermon shouted in despair, ''You broke the ball! Now we can't play!''

''What did you do!'' Rika cried out, ''I show you what you did when I get my hands on you!'' she threatened Monodramon.

''Rika.'' Renamon said amused.

''That means game over.'' Jeri mused and looked up brightly at Becky, who's eyes were shining. She had caught the drift as soon as Monodramon had ruined the ball.

''My ball!'' Kazu yelled.

''WE WON!'' Becky called out punching the air in glee.

''You what!'' Ryo exclaimed.

''We won, suckers! Two-one. The ball is punctured, we can't play anymore, so that means we won!'' Becky pointed out.

''We'll play with Monodramon's head!'' Kazu yelled, ''You punctured my ball!''

''What does pun-ter-head mean?'' Monodramon asked Terriermon confused.

The smaller Digimon shrugged his shoulder, ''I dunno.''

* * *

''We would of won if _someone _didn't decide to ruin the game.'' Ryo muttered glaring at his partner.

''Loser.'' Rika smirked down at him from her perch in the tree. Ryo glared at her with his arms behind his head. He was lying down in the grass.

''I thought you couldn't play soccer, Becky.'' Takato frowned.

''I lied,'' she grinned at them, ''I used to play soccer and Rika used to be in my team.''

''Little sneak.'' Henry chuckled.

''Don't worry about it, Henwy. I went soft on you guys, actually.'' Becky giggled at him.

''My ball. You're paying for it, Ryo!'' Kazu moaned.

''What! No way, why me!'' Ryo widened his eyes.

''It was your Digimon that punctured it.'' Takato pointed out.

''You should keep him on a leash, Ryo.'' Becky said and Jeri giggled.

''What! That's no fair!'' Ryo exclaimed and jumped up.

''Let's put Ryo on a leash.'' Henry murmured making Becky giggled.

''I agree with that.'' Rika grinned.

''You wait until I get my hands on you!'' Ryo shook his fists at her threatening.

''Please. You couldn't climb a tree if your life depended on it.'' Rika scoffed.

''I'm booored.'' Terriermon complained.

''Go and play with Suzie then. She's having fun with Lopmon and Calumon.'' Henry nudged him with his foot.

''No way! I'm not suicidal!'' Terriermon replied glancing at Suzie fearfully. She was pushing Lopmon and Calumon on the swings, but doing a rather scary job of it. The chains rattled dangerously as the swing went from side to side, up and down.

''Aw, poor Terriermon.'' Becky cooed.

''At least she understands me.'' Terriermon crossed his arms and looked away from Henry in demonstration.

''Go be her partner then.'' Henry replied causally and leant his arms over the back of the bench squinting up at the sun that had recently come out from behind the clouds.

''Maybe I will.'' Terriermon replied.

''Okay then.'' Henry said.

''Fine.'' Terriermon exclaimed.

''Fine.'' Henry repeated and closed his eyes with a smile. When he opened them again Becky was sitting on the grass in front of him, crossed legged with Terriermon on her lap.

''You're so cute.'' she cooed pinching his cheeks.

''Ugh, she almost worse then Suzie.'' Terriermon groaned and everyone laughed.

''I was joking, sweetie.'' Becky giggled and caressed his ears.

''Oh, that feels nice.'' Terriermon murmured and pushed his head into her stomach happily.

''You're so strange, Terriermon.'' Henry chuckled.

''Me? What about you!'' Terriermon protested.

''Me? What about me?'' Henry grinned and winked at Becky who giggled.

''You- you- you have.. strange hair.'' Terriermon replied weakly and everyone laughed.

''This was nice for a change.'' Becky said softly and smiled.

''What do you mean?'' Jeri asked her.

''I-I'm just not used to being around friends..'' Becky murmured and looked down at Terriermon's head.

''Don't you have your friends at school?'' Henry asked confused.

''I don't really- they're not really friends. Usually it's just me and my brother.'' Becky sighed.

''What's wrong with that?'' Kenta asked her.

''Becky's brother is disabled.'' Rika said and jumped down from the tree. Ryo made a motion to stand up again and she stepped on his hand.

''Disabled? I didn't know that.'' Henry frowned.

''Not many people do. Most don't understand when I tell them, so I just ended up not telling anyone anymore.'' Becky said and looked at him. He smiled warmly.

''So, if you're not really friends with those girls in your class.. What do you do after school then?'' Takato frowned.

''I don't know. Look after him when mum's at work, or just draw or something,'' Becky bit her lip, ''It was fine when dad was still living with us, but in the end he just gave up on Michael and left us.''

''That's so sad.'' Jeri said and placed a hand on Becky's arm. Becky smiled at her.

''It was in the beginning, but I got used to it, I think. I stopped going to soccer and meeting up with friends. Eventually they just stopped calling me or asking if I wanted to go out,'' Becky shrugged her shoulders, ''But don't worry about it. I don't really know why I told you guys. I'm fine with it.''

''Well, it's fine with me.'' Rika said sitting down next to her.

''With me too,'' Jeri said, ''And you're welcome to hang out with us if you like.''

''Yeah! We really don't mind!'' Ryo said brightly. Rika rolled her eyes and reached out for him but dropping her arm at the last minute.

''I'm too tired for this right now.'' she sighed and flopped backwards on the grass.

''Wow, Rika is tired of hurting Ryo. There must be something really wrong with her.'' Takato joked.

''Shut it, Goggle head. Or I might turn from Ryo to you.'' Rika threatened him.

''Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean it like that!'' Takato said waving his hands in front of him in defence.

''He's right, though.'' Henry grinned and she stood up.

''Henry Wong, if you like your two front teeth, then you better shut it too!'' she glowered at him.

''Rika, sit down.'' Becky giggled and tugged her trouser leg. Rika raised her eyebrows at Becky and sat down.

''And there we have another girl to join Rika's group against us.'' Ryo sighed and grinned at Rika who glared at him.

''Well, if you don't watch it, I'll join her personal group against you.'' Becky shot at him.

''Ouch, doll. That hurt.'' Ryo gasped mock offended.

''Don't call me doll,'' Becky frowned at him, ''I'm not yours.''

''I wish. I wish.'' Ryo sighed making Henry throw the deflated ball at his head.

''Just shut up, Ryo.'' Henry shook his head amused.

''Why, is she yours then?'' Ryo asked looking at the two suspiciously.

Becky went bright red and Henry choked on what seemed his own spit for a moment. Two sets of jackets got thrown at Ryo's head and Rika raised her arm and thumped his chest.

''Aw, man. Sorry!'' Ryo cried out rubbing his chest, ''Can you try and hit a little harder, Reeks?''

Rika jumped to her feet at the same time Ryo had gotten to his feet and sprinted away, ''Yeah! You better run, Akiyama!'' she shouted, tearing after him.

Everyone laughed at the two running through the park.

''Those two are something.'' Takato chuckled and glanced at Henry and Becky who were purposely avoiding each other's gazes.

''Becky, Henry, why are you two red?'' Terriermon questioned oblivious to their embarrassment.

''I'm not!'' they protested and looked at each other wide-eyed. The group burst out into laughter again and they grew redder.

Becky shoved Terriermon off her lap and stood up. She glanced at her watch, ''I got to go. It's almost four and Michael will be back from my nan's in half an hour.'' she said quickly and waved.

''Bye Becky!'' Jeri called.

''See ya around, Becks.'' Takato smiled at her.

''Just remind me next to choose you on my team if we play soccer again,'' Kazu said, ''And not to bring a ball if Ryo decides to bring along that thing.'' he added with a look towards Monodramon.

''I might play too, if I'm allowed on your team, Becky!"' Kenta piped up.

''Oh so that's the big reason you didn't want to join in,'' Kazu scowled at him, ''You just didn't want to loose.''

''No it wasn't.'' Kenta replied offended.

There was a pause.

''Maybe.'' he admitted.

''Becky, Becky!'' Suzie called and ran up to her when she noticed Becky was standing, ''Are you leaving now?''''Yes, Suzie.'' Becky crouched down to her height and smiled.

''Are you coming to play again one day?'' Suzie asked.

''Yes, I am.'' Becky ruffled her hair, ''At least, I think..'' she added with a glance to the others who nodded enthusiastically.

''Good. I like you.'' Suzie declared and hugged Becky suddenly. Becky blinked in shock. Her arms hung limply down her sides and then she gently hugged Suzie back.

''I like you too, but I've got to go.'' Becky stood up again and smiled at the others, slightly awkwardly as she met Henry's eyes.''Hey, Becky! Leaving so soon!'' Ryo shouted as Rika jumped out from behind and tree on top of him. He yelled and waved his arms around franticly as she grabbed him in a head-lock.

''See ya, Becky!'' Rika called, ''You better never call me Reeks again, knucklehead!'' she threatened Ryo.

''I'm sorry! I take it back!'' he shouted. Becky giggled and said bye again before she walked back to the entrance of the park.

''Nice girl, Henry.'' Kazu teased getting a kick from him.

''She really is nice.'' Jeri nodded watching her walk towards the entrance.

''Oh nuts!'' Henry exclaimed as he saw her math book next to him in the bench, ''She forgot her book. Be back in a sec,'' he said and grabbed the book. Henry rushed towards Becky who just walked out of the park, ''Becky!'' Henry shouted and she turned around.

''Oh, Henry.'' she said blushing slightly.

''Y-you forgot your book.'' he said and held it out.

''Oh, thanks Henry.'' Becky smiled at him.

''We never did get round to that studying.'' Henry murmured.

''No, not really.'' Becky grinned.

''Then next Saturday?'' Henry said suddenly, blushing furiously.

''Um, sure. Sounds great..'' Becky replied looking down at her shoes. Her hair fell in front of her face to hide her warm cheeks.

''Okay then. See you around.'' Henry shuffled his feet around with his hands thrushed in his pockets.

''Yeah, see you around Henry. Monday at school.'' Becky nodded and leant forwards.

''Wha-'' Henry started as she kissed him gently on his cheek.

''Thanks for today, Henry. It was amazing.'' Becky said shyly and ran off with her book clutched tightly in her hand.

''Yeah.. Amazing.'' Henry murmured and walked back to the others who were staring at him open mouthed.

Henry sat down on the bench and carefully touched his cheek with a finger. Everyone was quiet, only Terriermon seemed to be jumping around slightly as if he needed to go to the 'potty' again. Even Rika and Ryo weren't moving in their position with Rika on top of Ryo, holding his hands above his head.

Finally Terriermon couldn't stand the silence anymore.

''HENRY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!'' he yelled. Reacting immediately, Henry lunged for his partner, that in his turn flew away chanting,''Henry and Becky sitting in a tree ..''

''K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'' Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Ryo busted in. Ryo earning a whack against his head from Rika.

''OUCH! STOP HITTING ME!'' Ryo wailed.

-THE END

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sequel's on request with a scene for Henry/Becky._

_Ohmigod. I even added a little RyoxRika even though I don't really support them! And… I liked it! Well, you get the grip. Review, favourite and make me happy!_

_I just love Terriermon, I hope I did an alright job with his side-comments. I didn't make it that brillant as Terriermon always is, but I hope you enjoyed him ! ;d_

_Pieces of Terriermon that made you laugh would be welcome in the reviews (=_


End file.
